Whose fault?
by IaMnOtAloNe99
Summary: <html><head></head>Promise is just a promise. Do not have any meaning.Misaki is still a woman. She has heart and feelings too. But once the promise is broken, sorry means nothing to her. Usui, a man who loves his wife dearly. But what's happening until he is willingly break his own vow?</html>


**Hello, friends! My new story /~..~/ Enjoy! ~O~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS**

**Chapter 1 : Start anew**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Misaki?" a man asked that question with a worry look on his face.<p>

"I'm okay. Just leave me alone. I want to have some rest"

"Okay. Get some rest then". The man left her alone. He did not know what else he can do to help his best friend. He also never expect this thing would happened to her.

When Misaki heard the door was closed, she went to her bed to have some sleep. She was very tired with all of the problems she had. Unfortunately, on her way, she stumbled and fell onto the floor.

" .Damn. Fuck off with all this things". Tears were leaking out from her eyes.

"Stop it, Misaki. It's already end. You need to forget him. You need to discard him from your life. He treated you like this. So, why do you need to trouble yourself?"

Her heart was in pain.

Her eyelids were getting heavier.

Again, Ayuzawa Misaki was lost to men.

" I will never make the same mistakes again. I swear to you Usui. You are going to regret this"

Finally, she slept on the floor with all the pain and tears.

* * *

><p><em>=~flashback~=<em>

_"Ayuzawa Misaki, can you be my only Usui Misaki?" The blonde man knelt in front of the raven-haired girl with a diamond ring in his right hand._

_"What are you doing? Baka! It's embarrassing. People are watching us. Are you an idiot?!" The raven-haired girl tried to punch that man but unfortunately he caught her wrist and hugged her closer._

_Ayuzawa Misaki felt like she was going to kill the man who was in front of her. How could he proposed to her when he supposed to give a speech about his company on the stage._

_She was shocked when suddenly three guards came to her table and took her to the stage._

_"This girl on the stage right now is my girl. She is Ayuzawa Misaki and soon she will be mine. She is the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. She looks so cute when she is shy and sometimes it makes me wanna kiss her deeply until she ran out of breath and keep her 27/7 to myself…_

_The crowd of people were clapping their hand when their heard that. Some of them made some naughty whistle._

_Usui smirked when he saw Misaki's tomato face. He continued his speech._

_"Well, I still have a lot to say but I decide to save my life first. I'm afraid that there will be some cute and furious girl will make some attempt to take my life. However, that girl already stole my special heart and greedily keeps it to herself." Usui winked at Misaki._

_The crowd went wild again and Misaki felt like she was going to faint because of the embarrassment._

_"Well, I think now is the right time."_

_Usui made his way to Misaki. He held Misaki's head and kissed her until she ran out of breath._

_Misaki, who was shocked, just stood on the stage like a mannequin. When the reality hit her, she tried to push Usui away but unfortunately Usui was stronger than her._

_The loud noise from the crowd made Usui realized that he went too far with his Misaki. Well, he admitted that it was hard to control himself when he was with her._

_Then Usui proceed his plan to propose Misaki to be his forever soulmate._

* * *

><p>*knock* *knock*<p>

The sound made Misaki woke up from her deep sleep. Then, she heard her best friend's voice.

"Misaki, are you awake? Do you want to eat your breakfast now? It's already 11.00 a.m." his voice sounded like he was very worried about Misaki.

"Oh, yeah. I'll go down later. I want to take my bath first"

"Ouh, okay" the boy replied.

Before he stepped out of the room, Misaki called him. He automatically turned his body.

"Yeah? Do you need something?"

"No..no..I..well, I just want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you for always be besides me and support me when I was happy and sad.I am glad that you are my best friend, Hinata" Misaki smiled to him.

"Ouh, it's okay. Don't mention it. It's my duty as your friend. I only wish your happiness." His cheeks went red when he said that words. "..I…I'll wait you at downstairs." He quickly closed the door.

Misaki looked her face in the mirror. She looked like a madwoman who did not get enough sleep. Suddenly, a sad feeling knocked on her door heart.

She pitied herself.

How could she lose in his trap?

Yes, she admitted that she was stupid. But now, she was not anymore.

She will change.

She will prove to Usui that she can live without him like what she did when her father left her.

"Misaki, your breakfast is on the table" Hinata quickly greeted Misaki who was walking down the stairs. She wore beautiful clothes and her face looked brighter too. Hinata felt weird with Misaki sudden change.

"Okay. Thank you. Hinata, I want to go to my workplace later. Do you want to follow me?"

"Yes, of course I want. I'll change my shirt while you having your breakfast" Hinata quickly went to his room.

"Are you ready? I'll drive" He took the car key which was on the table. "But, what do you want to do there?"

" Yes, ouh, I want to ask my boss to let me change my workplace. I want to start a new life." Misaki answered it without hesitant.

"Are you sure?" From what he knows, Misaki really love her workplace. She must felt desperate to forget the man who broke his promise.

"I'm sure about it and I think it is much better if you're focus on your driving"

Misaki's statement made Hinata's mouth utterly closed. The journey to Misaki's workplace was filled with silence. Both of them lost in their own feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Please forgive me if there is a lot of grammar or spelling mistake. Don't forget to fav&amp;rev . <strong>

**I know this is ridiculous but I hope I can find new friends(either boys or girls) here! Let's be friends.^~^**


End file.
